inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Afuro Terumi
Terumi Afuro (亜風炉照美), better known as Aphrodi (アフロディ) (dub: Byron Love) is a midfielder, the former captain of Zeus who also joined Inazuma Caravan for two matches and is currently one of the strikers of Fire Dragon. Appearance He is known for his waist-length golden hair. His eyes are of a deep maroon-red color and he has one long lower eyelash on both eyes. His Zeus uniform consisted of a white jersey with a blue stripe at his collar and at the end of his sleeves. He also wears white wristbands with blue ends. His shorts are grey and he also has a grey sash slung across his jersey. His socks are a shade of grey and he wears black shoes. When he joined Raimon, he wore their signature yellow and blue outfit but still kept his wristbands, socks and shoes. During the Football Frontier International, he wore the Fire Dragon jersey, which consisted of a red shirt with a white collar and white shorts. He also changed his socks to white. Personality During the Football Frontier arc, Aphrodi is quite arrogant, high-seated, and pride. However, after his reappearance during the Aliea Acadamy arc, he is revealed to have a likable personality- strong willed, trustful and perceptive. Plot Overview He was apparently recruited by Kageyama Reiji to play on Zeus Junior High's team, where he was the team captain. While he played for Zeus, he and his team used a drink called "Aqua of the Gods" which contained physically enhancing chemicals that boosted the abilities and strength of the players. They played against Teikouku in the first match of the Soccer Frontier, winning with a total score of 10-0, with Teikoku's members injured and hurt badly, except Kidou. Later, near to the finals, Aphrodi visited Raimon, and told them that they should not enter into the finals as they have already lost. In the finals, Zeus played against Raimon and lead the first half of the game by 3 points. However, due to Endou's efforts, he mastered the skill- Majin the Hand - and managed to stop Aphrodi's God Knows resulting in Raimon's victory. After Zeus's loss, Aphrodi refuses to drink the "Aqua of the Gods", stating that Endou had woken him up from his 'nightmare', and that he shall no longer drink something as tainted as that. It is unknown if the other players of Zeus also stopped. During the Aliea Acadamy arc, Aphrodi is shown to have stronger shoots despite not drinking the "Aqua of the Gods". In the Aliea Academy Arc, Aphrodi watched each of Raimon's games against Aliea Academy, and then decided to join them during the match against Diamond Dust. At first, no one passed the ball to Aphrodi as the rest of the team members still had their doubts about him. However, when the ball was passed to Tsunami, he passed to Aphrodi who then proceeded to score. He scored Raimon's first goal against Diamond Dust with "God Knows" and Raimon tied against Diamond Dust. He then fought against Chaos. He found out a way to get pass the unbreakable defense of The Chaos, but after trying multiple times, he was badly injured and could not continue to fight with Raimon Eleven. Therefore he had to leave the team and rested the entire time in Inazuma General Hospital. Apparently, he also played a part in helping Fubuki regain his courage to be himself. In the Football Frontier International, he joined and scouted Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) and Haruya Nagumo (Burn) to the Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. They played against Inazuma Japan in the finals of the Asian Preliminaries to see who would represent Asia in the international games. Aphrodi, Gazel and Burn bring out their most powerful technique, Chaos Break, but lost by 4-3. After their loss, Aphrodi wished Inazuma Japan good luck, and to carry on to represent Asia to the world. Hissatsu Individual *'SH God Knows' (ゴッドノウズ) *'OF Heaven's Time' (ヘブンズタイム) *'SH God Break' (ゴッドブレイク) *'SH Chaos Break' (カオスブレイク) Gallery : Main Article: Terumi Afuro/Gallery Trivia *His name "Aphrodi", is a short form of Aphrodite, who is the Greek goddess of love, a pun that fits the name of his school- Zeus. *His English surname "Love" is a pun on his short form name in Japanese which Aphrodi, which is short form of the Greek goddess of love's name: Aphrodite. *He is apparently of Korean blood, yet he played and participated in Football Frontier Japan. *In the English dub, Someoka, Rika, and Endou mentioned Aphrodi resembled a girl even calling him a 'girly boy' *The name Terumi means "shining beauty" that resembles his hissatsu 'God Knows'. *Fans mistaken aphrodi to be female because of his feminine aspect and voice, yet unknown why the producers of the english dub had not decided to change Aphrodi into a female in dub, like Gazel. *Some fans also believe that Aphrodi enjoys greek mythology. Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Fire Dragon Category:Inazuma Caravan Category:Forwards Category:Zeus Category: Football Frontier International participants Category:Football Frontier participants